darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Shades of Mort'ton/Transcript
The Desolate Town of Mort'ton Note: The Diary of Herbi Flax provides the necessary background lore of Mort'ton and its inhabitants and serves as the quest's "starting point". A Teacher and a Preacher *'Afflicted(Ulsquire):' seysyi gurghl ughugh - This person doesn't make any sense at all. - *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Ah, excellent, you've made your own serum and it seems to work well! Many thanks for using the Serum on me! But beware, I may start to change back soon! **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' My name is Ulsquire Shauncy. I'm the local teacher and priest around here. You've really come at a time when Mort'ton is in a terrible state. The emanations from the rest of Morytania affect the people here terribly turning them into mindless creatures. And, as if that wasn't enough, we get picked off by the evil Shades that exist in this area. ***'Player:' Wow, you guys seem to be really at the bottom of the food chain around here. **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' This sad and afflicted little town is called 'Mort'ton'. In it's heyday it was a busy and bustling market town with a specialty for interring the dead. The vile emanations from the Sanguinesti area started to spread and the town hasn't been the same since. The serum you made was the one that Herbi Flax was working on. Unfortunately the serum isn't permanent. ***'Player:' Do you know how I could make the serum permanent? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' I remember Herbi Flax talking about the serum. He said it worked on what he called the 'biological' effects of the affliction but that some other secondary effect was at work which he didn't quite understand. He was interested in 'Flaemtaer', the ruined temple to the North. I found this odd. A man of science studying a structure dedicated to faith and the struggle of good verus evil, another concept he didn't understand. **'Player:' What's going on around here? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' The people are affected by the emanations from the rest of Morytania and the dead from the tombs have manifested into shadow creatures. **'Player:' What are all these shadowy creatures? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' They are the disturbed spirits of those interred in the earth beneath Mort'ton. Their eternal spirits have been poisoned by the close vicinity to the evil nature of the inhabitants of the Sanguinesti area. **'Player:' Is there anyone else worth talking to around here? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Well, there's my good friend Razmire Keelgan. He's a prominent shop owner in Mort'ton, at least he was before he was affected by the area. I know he tried to gather the militia together to fight the shades. He might know something about the temple. Razmire lives in the building to the west just over there, go and talk to him. The Last Vestige of Enterprise *'Afflicted(Razmire):' mee's zurgle mee's wot's nots - This person doesn't make any sense at all. - *'Razmire Keelgan:' Ah, excellent, you've made your own serum and it seems to work well! Many thanks for using the Serum on me! But beware, I may start to change back soon! **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Razmire Keelgan:' My name is Razmire Keelgan. I run a couple of shops in Mort'ton but don't get much custom these days. ***'Player:' Which stores do you run? ***'Razmire Keelgan:' I run a general store with a few useful items, and I have a building supplies store. I'm hoping that when things get better down here, people will want to buy items to repair their buildings. ****'Player:' Can I see your general store please. ****'Player:' Can I see your build supplies store please. ****'Player:' I have other questions for you. *****to questions **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Razmire Keelgan:' This place is called Mort'ton, it used to be a quiet town with a specialism in death. That is to say that many burial tombs were created here in the naturally formed caves under this very village. **'Player:' What's going on around here? ***'Razmire Keelgan:' Well, the people of the village, my usual customers... are all affected by the emanations from some place to the North East. Ulsquire can give you the name. Needless to say Herbi was working on a serum to help us and you stumbled across the recipe! I for one am grateful to you, but there's a lot left to do before Mort'ton is returned to its former glory. **'Player:' What are all these shadowy creatures? ***'Razmire Keelgan:' Those disgusting entities are the filth that have ruined my life. They're the restless spirits of the dead who jealously guard their burial treasure yet feed on the life force of the living. I've heard that they jealously guard their tomb treasure and that it's worth plundering. I need you to kill five shades and bring me their remains so that I can conduct some experiments. Will you do it? ****'Player:' Yes, I'll dispatch those dark and evil creatures. *****'Razmire Keelgan:' Great, that's what I wanted to hear. When you've done it, bring back all the remains. I want to inspect them. ****'Player:' Sorry, not right now. I need to do something else first. ****'Player:' I have another question. **'Player:' Is there anyone else worth talking to around here? ***Missing *'Razmire Keelgan:' Hey, have you killed the five shades yet? *'Player:' No, not yet! *'Razmire Keelgan:' Come back then when you have. And remember to bring me the remains, Ulsquire seems to think we might be able to send these poor souls to a better place. Only Evil Remains Razmire's Ruminations *'Razmire Keelgan:' Hey, have you killed the five shades yet? *'Player:' Yes, I have actually! *''Razmire takes two Shade remains.'' *'Razmire Keelgan:' Great, I'll experiment on these! I think that Ulsquire might be keen to see some shade remains, if you take some over to him, he can possibly give you some extra information about them. Now that you've slayed some of those nasty shades, I feel motivated to help you out, I can trade with you now if you like. **'Player:' Can I see the general store please? **'Player:' Can I see the building store please? **'Player:' I have another question. ****'Player:' What do you know about the shades? *****'Razmire Keelgan:' Ulsquire says they're the incarnation of the dead who were interred in the tombs under Mort'ton. If you can find a way to put these spirits to rest, I'll show you a way into their lair! Mind you... there must be thousands of them buried under there! Just imagine all the treasure they must have buried under there! ****'Player:' What can you tell me about that temple? *****'Razmire Keelgan:' It's ancient and has been desecrated since before I was born. I've always felt that it was quite a nice place to sit and have a picnic, quite a nice view out of the swamps of Mort Myre. I told Ulsquire that if he can afford to go halves with me on the building materials, I'd help him to try and fix it up one day. I've always wondered what it looked like back in pagan times. ****'Player:' Do you know how I could make this serum permanent? *****'Razmire Keelgan:' I'd say not my friend. That clever Flax chap was always experimentatin', I guess he was a scholarly type. He always dismissed Ulsquires learned speculations about the temple, I'd say that was a bit short sighted myself. *****'Player:' What's that supposed to mean? *****'Razmire Keelgan:' Well, you made the serum yourself so I guess you'll be experimentate with it. I'd say that the temple might be able to change the serum in some way. Well, yes, I guess it sounds superstitious, but what's to be lost? ****'Player:' Can you open a store for me? *****'Razmire Keelgan:' Sure, which store do you wanna see? *****up previous list of stores ****'Player:' Ok, thanks. **'Player:' Ok, thanks. An Ancient Pagan Ritual *'Player:' Razmire said to come and talk to you. *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Oh, yes, well, that's very nice. *'Player:' I just slayed 5 shades for Razmire, he said you might be interested in seeing some shade remains? *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Oh yes, that would be interesting! *''You show the shade remains to the priest. He wanders off to study the bones.'' *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Ah, hello again, what can I do for you now? **'Player:' What did you find out about the remains? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' The shade remains are made of a strange substance which I've not come across before. I believe we should put these tormented spirits to rest. ***'Player:' How can we do that? You can't even bury the remains! ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Quite right... I was thinking that a holy cremation would do the trick, but the funeral pyres need specially prepared 'pyre logs' – normal logs that have been treated with 'sacred oil' to give it a nice holy touch. ***'Player:' How would I make some sacred oil? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' You won't! It's a pagan secret lost a long time ago. Normally I would try to bless some commonly found vegetable oil, but I'm so weak from this illness that I know I just won't be able to do it. Huh! I used to joke with Herbi Flax that if 'Flaemtaer temple' was still standing, we could practice some ancient pagan rituals and incite the sacred flame! Huh, I'm not surprised that he never took me seriously! **'Player:' What can you tell me about that temple? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Hmm, interesting question. It is an ancient pagan temple referred to as Flaemtaer. I've studied it quite a lot, one day I hope to be able to rebuild it, who knows what ancient power it could unleash? ***'Player:' How can you rebuild a totally destroyed temple? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' I couldn't do it alone, I'd need a few expert artisans to help with the construction. I'd also need a good supply of limestone bricks, swamp paste and timber beams. Thankfully Razmire stocks all these items. (Sigh) **'Player:' Do you know how I could make this serum permanent? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' The serum is a product of science. Herbi was a clever man to have made it, but he didn't integrate anything from the spiritual world into his work – and for all of his hard science there is still something missing. ***'Player:' So, you don't know then! ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' I'm a man of faith... that's all I know. Sometimes I feel that we should experiment with the sacred and the holy, not just the crude matter we find around us everyday. **'Player:' What should I do now? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' That's up to you my friend! I once heard someone say that making your own decisions is the only real freedom you have. Exercise your freedom my friend, while you still can. **'Player:' Ok, thanks. Flamtaer Temple Stocking Up *'Player:' Hello there, I've started repairing the temple. *'Razmire Keelgan:' That's great, carry on the good work. **'Player:' What should I do when the temple is built? ***'Razmire Keelgan:' Well, you could always have a nice picnic... oh... but then there's the problem with the Shades... hmmm, not nice... not nice at all! Well, I'll be honest, I don't really know! But I bet Ulsquire will know. **'Player:' The Shades keep knocking the temple down! ***'Razmire Keelgan:' Interesting... perhaps they have something against the temple? Perhaps it represents something bad to them? Hmmm, interesting stuff, but you'd best speak to Ulsquire about that sort of thing... do you need any supplies? ***to same options **'Player:' I keep running out of building materials! ***'Razmire Keelgan:' Oh really... that's interesting... I have just the thing for you! ***supplies store opens **'Player:' Can you open a store for me? **'Player:' Ok, thanks. United Against the Darkness *'Player:' Hello there, I've started repairing the temple. *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' That's great, carry on the good work. I'm sure that the temple is the key to unlocking a better life for all of us in Mort'ton. **'Player:' What should I do when the temple is built? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' I've researched this much, it seems that the temple was dedicated to the worship of elemental flame or fire. The sacred flame was said to be very holy and was used somehow to sanctify oil for use in cremations. The pagans believed that sacred oil sanctified the cremation ceremony and thus helped the deceased pass onto the next life, and it helped the logs to burn! In case there's any truth in the story, have this! ***''Ulsquire gives you some olive oil.'' ***'Player:' Thanks! **'Player:' The Shades keep knocking the temple down! ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' I'm not surprised. The temple represents holiness. They may feel that it has power over them in some way. My advice is to carry on and finish the temple if you can and see what happens. You many need help though! ***'Player:' How do you mean? ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' You may need help building the temple or defending yourself against the Shades. I'm sure if you ask around nicely you would be able to get some help. **'Player:' Tell me more about the Shades. if you've talked about the shades knocking the temple down ***Missing **'Player:' I keep running out of building materials! ***'Ulsquire Shauncy:' I'd go and see Razmire, perhaps he has some items in stock? **'Player:' Ok, thanks. Laid to Rest Cremation *'Player:' Hello there, I used the olive oil on the flame and it gave me sacred oil! What should I do now? *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' From what I've learned, the ancients used to use the sacred oil on logs in order to make pyre logs for cremation. You could try that! Locating the Lair *'Razmire Keelgan:' Ah, it's you, how's it going? *'Player:' Hey, I've laid a Shade to rest, can you tell me where the Shade lair is now? *'Razmire Keelgan:' Yeah, great job putting that Shade to rest. The entrance to the Shade Lair is due North of my shop. Good hunting in the lair my friend! *'Player:' Can you open a store for me? *dialogue as previous conversations about the stores The First Steps to Recovery *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Ah, hello again, what can I do for you now? *'Player:' I've put the Shade's spirit to rest! *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Great! Well done my friend! Post-Quest Dialogue Razmire *'Razmire Keelgan:' well done... I feel this serum is really working on me. I think you've cracked it, my friend! I'd like to give you something for your trouble! *''Razmire gives you 210 coins.'' Ulsquire *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' well done... I feel this serum is really working on me. I think you've cracked it, my friend! I'd like to give you something for your trouble! *''Razmiresic gives you 214 coins.'' *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Ah, hello again, what can I do for you now? *'Player:' Hello there. *'Ulsquire Shauncy:' Hello again! Many thanks for helping us to solve the riddle with the Shades, we can start to work now putting all those Shade spirits to rest and get a little bit of a reward to go along with it! Transcript